1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceramic shaped body containing ceramic fibers and having an excellent strength and toughness, in particular, a ceramic silicon nitride (Si.sub.3 N.sub.4) sintered compact and a process for the production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceramics have widely been used as electrically functional materials or mechanical and structural materials because of excellent properties thereof, but the practical use of ceramics has considerably been limited when utilizing the mechanical properties since there arises a problem that a sudden breakage or a large dispersion of the strength tends to occur due to the brittleness of ceramics.
Thus, various efforts have hitherto been made so as to improve the reliability or strength of ceramics. As to aluminum oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3), zirconium oxide (ZrO.sub.2), silicon carbide (SiC) and silicon nitride (Si.sub.3 N.sub.4), in particular, compositions and production conditions have been studied in detail. Furthermore, an incorporation of fibers, for example, metallic fibers and ceramic fibers has been studied to increase the strength and ceramics containing ceramic whiskers, for example, a silicon nitride compact containing fibrous silicon carbide dispersed have been reported as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application OPI (Kokai) No. 104069/1983.
However, the studies of the compositions and production conditions have failed to realize the anticipated results and the incorporation of fibers has met the problems that the production cost is high and the uniform dispersion of fibers is very difficult.